AUI: Angel Under The Influence
by SierraKathleen
Summary: Castiel gets a little tipsy, letting his guard down in which he does some things he never would've imagined... even in his wildest dreams. Set Mid-Season 5. Rated M for Mature Content.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and large television corporations such as the CW. Any and all of the following is completely fictional and fan-made.

**Summary: **Castiel gets a little tipsy, letting his guard down in which he does some things he never would've imagined… even in his wildest dreams. Set Mid-Season 5. Rated M for Mature Content.

**Pairings: **Dean/Castiel

**Author's Note: **This thought just came to me the other night and so I thought I'd play around with it. Drunk!Cas makes me giggle so I hope you enjoy this as well ^_^

**Mature Content** ahead – don't like, don't read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**AUI – Angel Under The Influence**

Castiel was drained. He felt as though the weight of the world was upon his shoulders dragging him down, down down, further into the vile pit of his own self-destruction. _So this is what it feels like to be Dean Winchester_, the angel mused, stumbling over a broken branch which had managed to find its way into the parking lot. How did Dean put up with it, that was the question. The hunter had so much to carry around – twas truly a wonder how he keep his sanity day after day. There could only be one sure answer…

Alcohol. Liquor. Booze. Call it what you will, it all gave the same effect – all helped to wash away the pain. And that's just what Castiel wanted at this point, to wash away all the dread of reality. Castiel had been to four bars already, drinking as much as possible until the bar tenders had decided enough was enough. _Stupid people,_ Castiel thought. They would never come to realize just how much he would have to consume in order to bring Castiel to a drunken state – much like the haze he found himself in now.

The angel was still quite composed, not shouting or flailing his arms about. No, none of that nonsense. Surroundings, however, were a bit unrecognizable. Faces were blurred, people and objects beginning to swirl together in a horrific blend. The rushing sensation was quite amazing, but the thought of being so helpless was terrifying all at the same time. Still, Castiel managed to find the entrance and pulled the door handle desperately in which to allow himself in.

As soon as Castiel entered the lobby, he could tell something about this place much different than that of the other bars he'd visited. Bright lights of aqua and yellow poured from the ceiling, constantly flashing and strobing on the crowd below. And the music here was so loud, Castiel could feel the contents of his stomach thumping and churning to the intense electric beat. To his right, there was a long bar crowded with unfamiliar faces and the deep scent of intoxication. To his left, there was a small stage in which girls were dancing and stripping themselves of their clothes. Castiel snorted somewhat, slowly edging towards the direction of the bar.

Collapsing onto one of the stools, Castiel threw his arm in the air in which to grab the attention of the bar tender. "What can I get ya?" the bar tender hollered, cupping a hand around their ear in attempt to hear Castiel's request.

"Give me a cosmopolitan!" Cas shouted back. He'd become quite accustomed to the fruity drink, which tasted _so _much better than some of the stronger liquors he'd experienced. With its tropical appearance and addicting flavor, Castiel found it _fun_. And, what the Hell, he deserved some fun! The man sitting beside him gaped in awe as Castiel threw his head back, swallowing the drink whole as if it were nothing more than a shot of tequila.

As soon as Castiel lowered his head, his vision spun rapidly threatening to make the angel fall over. "Hey," a voice murmured from beside him. Castiel turned to see one of the women who had been dancing up on stage when he came in. She was young, early to mid-twenties, with rich brunette hair and excessive amounts of eyeliner. She was wearing a silver bikini with a massive pair of stiletto boots. "Wanna have some _real_ fun?"

Castiel's eyes lit up at the idea – _fun_. "Yeah," he slurred, following like a puppy as the woman took him by the hand and led him through the crowd.

She took him to a deserted hallway towards the back, which was decorated with glowing red walls and lonely black doors. Opening one of the doors on the left, Castiel was brought to a dressing room filled with other ladies wearing similar outfits to the brunette who still held the angel's hand. Some of the other ladies eyed him suspiciously as he stood there all befuddled. "Okay girls," the brunette cleared her throat, "Let's do him up."

They placed Castiel in what resembled a barber's chair, stripping him of his trench coat, suit jacket, shoes and socks. They untucked his dress shirt and made sure to roll up his long sleeves some of the way too. Next, they frazzled his hair a bit before spritzing him with some of the foulest cologne ever to be smelled – at least in Castiel's opinion. Next, they forced him up, the girls pushed him towards a small flight of stairs in which to lead him on the stage Cas noticed as he entered. Castiel suddenly felt extremely nervous as he saw the crowd grouped just at the edge of the stage handing the women paper bills. One of the women that helped to lead him out stepped over to a dangling microphone, smiling smugly. "Attention everyone," she announced, "I'd like to welcome our newest member, what's your name?"

"Uh, Castiel," Cas muttered, his voice still low as his words tumbled limply out of his mouth.

"Castiel," the woman repeated into the microphone. Some people in the crowd began to clap and scream as a loud techno beat began to pulse once more.

Gripping him by the tie, the brunette woman led Castiel to the front of the stage in which she and some others danced rather explicitly with him. Their hips ground against his own and Castiel gasped out as he felt himself becoming aroused. The brunette ran her fingers through his mangled hair, bringing him close in which to caress his jaw line.

Sam Winchester, who just happened to be sitting at the bar counter suddenly jerked his head towards the stage in shock. Making his way through a small group of people, he quickly reached his brother Dean who'd been flirting with the bar tender the entire time. "Dean, Dean!" Sam hollered, shaking Dean's shoulders.

"What?" Dean almost growled impatiently, turning to face Sam.

"They just said Castiel!" Sam shouted in awe.

Dean's face fell instantly. "Nah, couldn't be," Dean swallowed hard.

"Uh yeah, look for yourself," Sam urged, pushing him forward through the crowd in which to look upon the stage.

Castiel still stood in the center, looking awkward as ever, as the strippers tossed him from girl to girl in their twisted dance. His face didn't look scared necessarily, more or less just surprised masked by his heavy intoxication. A blonde woman had now grabbed a hold of his tie, slowly slipping it off before dropping it carelessly onto the floor. An almost sick smile came across Castiel's face as he felt a woman embrace him from behind, as if holding him captive, while the blonde woman in front slid down his body staring intently at his nether region. She then slowly crawled back up, running her hands over his slender frame before popping open the first two buttons of his dress shirt. Some girls in the front of the crowded shrieked out at the revealed flesh, tossing great amounts of money up just to see more. Instead, to excite the guys as well, the blonde took hold of Castiel's chin rather forcefully and plastered a slobbery kiss to his tender lips.

Some people immediately fell silent, screaming shortly thereafter though as Castiel kissed back even bothering to suckle on her bottom lip. Sam had his brow furrowed in embarrassment for the poor angel, while Dean just looked on blankly in a mixture of disgust and fear. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and his heart suddenly felt as though it were pulsing in his throat. For some odd reason, Dean didn't like this as much as he thought he would – it's like he just couldn't stand the thought of Cas being with that woman. Or anyone else for that matter. _Wait_, a voice in Dean's head rang out, _Anyone else but who? You?_

"Dean, you okay?" Sam leaned in to ask, yanking Dean from his thoughts.

"I'm not gonna stand for this shit," Dean mumbled, beginning to forcibly push through the crowd in which to find the back entrance to the stage.

Sam tried to follow Dean, but somehow got lost in the sea of people. Dean, meanwhile, continued to stride back towards the dressing rooms abruptly smashing a door open in which to search for a way on stage. "Hey, you can't be back here!" a girl shouted at him, shoving him back roughly, "Did you hear me, asshole?"

"Look, that's my boyfriend out there," Dean lied, his eyes dead serious though, "Now you can either stand here and shoot the shit with me, or you can just get the Hell outta my way."

The woman said nothing further, simply moving out of the way in which to allow Dean entrance. He burst on stage, and the crowd went nuts thinking they were getting yet another boy toy to feast their eyes upon. He brushed past a few of the strippers, moving in directly towards the blonde who was still feeling up his angel.

"Who the fuck are you?" the woman spat as Dean ripped her from helpless Castiel.

Dean opened his mouth as though about to speak when Castiel interrupted him. "Dean? Dean wh- what are you doing here?" he asked, moving in close to the hunter.

Dean edged away slightly, Castiel's strong scent of alcohol combined with that obnoxious cologne became rather overpowering to him. "C'mon, me and Sam are taking you home," he muttered in response, bending down to pick up Cas's tie before tugging the angel away off stage.

The crowd made moans and groans of displeasure, but Dean really cared less at this point. The only thing that mattered right now was getting Cas back to the motel and helping the poor angel sober up. God, what had he been thinking? A strip-tease, really? But, then again, what had Dean been thinking – he'd claimed Castiel was his boyfriend. His boyfriend! And Dean didn't even swing that way. There was just something about Castiel though, especially tonight, that had Dean feeling all bothered and aroused for some odd reason. Shaking his head vigorously, Dean collected Castiel's other clothing articles before rejoining Sam out in the still semi-empty corridor.

"Hey," Sam said, slowly approaching the two and taking Castiel's trench coat off of Dean's hands.

"Sam, Sam, hey Sam," Castiel muttered drunken stupidity, "Hey, think I could sall you Cammy? Uh, call you Sammy?"

Sam couldn't but laugh at how dumb Castiel was acting right now. "Dude, you are so drunk," he snickered.

"So what if I am?" Castiel hollered, spreading his arms out wide, "Dean here dets grunk all the time. Don't see you complaining then, huh Sammy?" Cas continued, poking Sam lightly in the shoulder numerous times.

"Okay, okay," Dean sighed, pulling Castiel along as he and Sam led the disheveled angel towards the direction of the door.

They made it swiftly out into the parking lot, opening the back door of the Impala and steadily beginning to get Castiel inside. "You know, this freaking apocalypse business is starting thear me win," he mumbled look up at Dean who was helping to get him situated.

"Yeah, I hear you there," Dean replied quietly before shutting the door. He and Sam exchanged a quick look as he made his way around the side of the vehicle, Dean rolling his eyes before hopping in himself. Turning the key, he started the engine spinning the car around in which to drive out of this God-forsaken parking lot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean, Sam, and a very giddy Castiel made it back to the motel Dean nearly exhausted from just the ride itself. "Oh," Dean sighed, pinching the brim of his nose, "You think I should get him his own room?" Dean glanced over at Sam, nodding back to the angel who was now singing some kind of melody in enochian.

"What for?" Sam frowned somewhat.

"We only have two beds," Dean replied.

"Okay, so?" Sam shook his head, not really catching Dean's drift.

"Dude," Dean cleared his throat, "I'm so not sleeping on the floor again."

Sam chuckled somewhat, "Alright fine, get him his own room. You think you got him okay or do you need me to stick around?"

"Nah, I'll take care of him," Dean said, stretching out his arms somewhat.

"Okay I'm turning in a while, I beat," Sam yawned, opening the door before stepping out. The hinges creaked loudly as Sam shut it again, turning to stride over towards the motel entrance.

Dean helped to pull Cas from the backseat, telling him all the way through the parking lot that they had to be very quiet. They entered the air-conditioned lobby, Castiel glancing all about as Dean ordered him his own room. "Where's Sam?" the angel yelled across the room to Dean.

Dean shuddered somewhat in annoyance, turning back to Castiel before leading him off rather hurriedly. "What part of shut up didn't you catch there, Cas?" Dean hissed.

"Sorry," Castiel apologized, sarcasm thick to his voice, "You don't have to be a dick about it."

Dean threw the angel a surprised glance as he shut the door behind them. "Wow, you really say what you mean when you're trashed don't you?" he mused.

"Yeah," Castiel agreed, "Maybe I should drink lots often."

Dean snickered, pulling the sheets down in which to prepare Castiel's resting place for the night. "Maybe you should," he mumbled under his breath.

Castiel actually said nothing for a moment further, his brow just furrowed as if in deep concentration. "Hey, Dean," he cleared his throat at last.

"What's up?" Dean asked over his shoulder.

The hunter turned to see the angel just right behind him, leaning intently close. "I don't know if I ever told you this," he whispered, lifting a hand in which to caress Dean's shoulder ever lightly, "But your ass looks nice in jeans."

Dean jumped as Castiel suddenly reached his other hand behind him in which to squeeze his butt suggestively. "Whoa, Cas!" he yelped, "What the heck are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Cas leaned in even further, now invading Dean's personal space fully.

Dean shook his head. He said, "You're drunk and you need sleep. Besides, you won't remember any of this when you wake up. Get some sleep." On that note, he tried to side-step away from the angel and make his retreat for the door before Castiel could do anything in which to turn him on further.

Castiel outstretched an arm and shoved Dean back onto the bed, using hardly any strength what so ever. "Sit down," Castiel commanded, moving in quickly over his newfound prey, "I know exactly what I wanna do, Dean Winchester."

Dean swallowed hard, making no objections as Castiel crawled atop him spreading his legs wide as if to engulf the hunter with his very body. The angel then pressed forcibly on Dean's shoulders, causing the hunter to collapse onto the pillows below. "And what's that?" Dean asked breathlessly.

Castiel leaned in so close that their lips were nearly touching, the skin surrounding their mouths becoming damp from the heat of their breath. "I wanna kiss you, Dean," Castiel declared, not wasting a moment as he enclosed his mouth over Dean's. Roughly he sucked about the hunter's lips twisting and driving his head further down. As soon as he'd finished he yanked away from Dean abruptly, pulling a long string of spit with him. Dean just panted, wide-eyed in amazement. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

"Really?" Dean heaved, still awe-struck by the angel's forward actions.

"Really," Castiel echoed, staring deeply into Dean as if trying to peer into his very soul.

The two sat there rather awkwardly for what felt like forever, before Dean leaned up to ravenously kiss his angel. Castiel grunted slightly in surprise as Dean overtook him, the hunter sliding upward until they were almost vertical with each other atop the mattress. Dean slid his arms up Castiel's back, pulling his lover closer as he snaked his tongue in between Castiel's parted lips. At first he darted it in and out playfully, teasing and taunting Castiel just to see what kind of reaction he might get. After about the third or fourth time though, Castiel grabbed a hold of Dean's tongue with his mouth taking dominance over it. Dean made almost like a purring noise, gripping Castiel tightly as he quickly spun around landing the angel on his back against the bed.

He then separated his mouth from Castiel's, looking downward upon the angel's flushed face. He smiled lightly, darting his head back down in which to kiss the tender skin of Castiel's neck. Castiel raised his hands to the back of Dean's head as the hunter did this, twirling and twisting his fingers through Dean's sandy hair and gasping ecstatically. As Dean continued to bite and suckle on Castiel, his hands trailed down the angel's shirt in which he popped the buttons open vigorously. Castiel cried out as the flesh of his chest was revealed, feeling suddenly chilled by the surrounding air. Dean wasted no time in running his hands up the surprisingly smooth flesh, lowering his head in which to claim the previously unknown territory. The hunter bit down gently atop one Castiel's nipples, loving the way Castiel gasped in painful pleasure to the touch. Using his tongue, he swirled around the tiny bit pulling and suckling like an infant.

Removing himself from the angel's chest at last, Dean worked on removing his own clothing articles Castiel oh so eager to help him in the task. As the angel ran his fingers over Dean's well-toned skin, he couldn't help but feel suddenly nervous. When he'd been up on stage with those strippers, kissing them and sorts, he didn't feel this way. Instead he felt like it was just fun, that nothing would be altered or feel any different after all was said and done. But now, being here with Dean like this, Castiel felt that this was the way things were supposed to be – that the hunter would have him, and he Dean. And so, lying back against the comfort of the pillows once more, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean holding him close and never wanting to let go.

Dean kissed his angel lightly on the forehead, whispering tender words of comfort to him in which to help him relax. He then embraced him tightly, before slipping himself inside his lover. Castiel dug his fingernails, what little ones he had, into Dean's back closing his eyes tightly as he endured the pain. Dean did nothing for the briefest of seconds, taking the time to cherish the warmth and passion he felt simply being inside Castiel, before beginning to pump and thrust into the angel.

With each pulsing stride, the ache Castiel felt melted away into the utmost ecstasy and Castiel whimpered as he felt pleasure rip through him like a tide amidst the ocean. Wrapping his legs snuggly around Dean, the angel worked to rock his hips in sync with the hunter's creating one almighty rhythm. Dean's breath became ragged as he grunted, driving _harder_ and _faster_. Castiel moaned loudly this time, causing a pressured wave to ripple through Dean as he propelled again and again not wanting to reach his climax too soon. But Dean just couldn't help himself – as Castiel cried, and gasped, and shouted his name Dean just couldn't hold it any longer and came in thick strands deep inside his angel.

Castiel shrieked as he felt Dean's cum hot inside of him, trailing his fingers down Dean's now sweat coated back. The two heaved for breath in unison, simply clinging to one another in the purest of astonishment. Castiel allowed his arms to flop down to his side, Dean leaning in to place a firm kiss atop the angel's lips. He pulled his now limp self from Castiel, taking a moment in which to just tower over his lover.

Next, he slid himself down Castiel's body, running his fingers over the angel's hipbones suggestively. Castiel's cock still thumped hard, untouched despite Dean fucking him just now. The hunter's gaze darted between it and Castiel's face for a moment, debating whether or not Castiel would be able to handle this properly. Dean licked his lips, Castiel throwing him a knowing glance as the hunter approached Castiel's stiff dick. Tiny beads of pre-cum had already begun to exit the angel's tip and so Dean started there, poking his tongue out in which to collect the liquid. He circled the tip as gently as possible, swirling saliva over the already damp tissue. Castiel bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes as he felt the desperate need already to build deep inside him.

Dean lingered on Cas's tip, longer than was probably necessary, completely entranced by the angel's facial expression. "Oh," Castiel whispered needily, "Dean, please. Please Dean, please."

Dean snickered to himself, loving how eagerly Castiel begged. It made him feel powerful, in control, and he liked that to be quite honest. He liked the fact that he was the puppet master, and that he could indeed twist the strings any way he so desired. Suckling one last time on the edge, Dean opened his mouth further and enveloped Castiel's shaft all the way. The angel instantly bucked his hips, completely lost in what to say, or do, or even think. Dean just continued to bob up and down as slowly as possibly, wanting to prolong this time for as long as he could. Castiel gripped the bed sheets tightly, throwing back in his head in frustrated desperation. Again, the angel tried pumping into Dean's mouth, but this time Dean held him steady with one hand. He didn't want things to go too fast, he wanted to make Castiel squirm with pleasure. To truly know the mastery behind Dean Fucking Winchester.

Picking up the pace a bit, Dean suckled up and down faster and faster, nearly granting Castiel release before stopped abruptly. From there, he continued to lick Castiel slowly once more, watching as the angel arched his back uncomfortably. At last Dean hit the tip again, which was just the last bit Castiel needed to push him over the edge. Cumming inside Dean's mouth, Castiel's eyes flew open wide as he screamed out his lover's name, "Dean!"

Dean embraced the salty white flash, gripping Castiel's inner thigh desperately as he pulled his mouth from the slick skin. The hunter made a rather disgusted face as he swallowed Castiel's cum, but all that was quickly wiped away as Castiel leaned up to kiss him vigorously. The angel kissed Dean's neck tenderly, sucking on the skin in a way that would indefinitely leave quite a bruise by morning. Dean just let out a content sigh, as both he and Castiel flopped back down onto the mattress below. Castiel draped an arm over the hunter's chest, cuddling against him snuggly. Dean had never been much for cuddling, but these weren't typical circumstances to abide by. And so Dean cradled Castiel protectively, slowly slipping into a deep slumber with his lover by his side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dean had awoken at first light, unable to fall back asleep from thereafter. He had lain there for quite a while, stroking Castiel's rich brown strands of hair in between his fingers and watching as the angel drifted in and out of his sleep. Dean just observed silently, wondering what it was the angel could be dreaming about. Was it of victory over the apocalypse? Was it of Dean? Or was it of one of those dreaded strippers from the night before? Regardless, the hunter leaned in a kissed his angel oh so tenderly atop his forehead before creeping out of bed and making his way towards the bathroom.

Upon entering the chilled tile, Dean massaged the skin of the nape of his neck feeling a small and painful welt which had formed there. Sure as he looked in the mirror, Dean caught sight of a magnificent bruise – work of none other than Castiel. The hunter snickered to himself as he made his way over to the shower, turning the small silver handle and watching as beads of warm water began to pour from the nozzle. Closing his eyes, Dean allowed himself to feel the comfort the water bore as it tumbled down his body and dripped onto his feet. Dean inhaled the steamy vapor air, his lungs feeling new and refreshed just like the earth at the coming of the dawn.

As Dean finished his showering, his turned the lever to the shower in which to shut off the water. Grabbing a towel from the nearby rack, the hunter ran the cloth over his damp body drying himself before stepping out of the shower. Dean slipped his boxers and jeans on first, zipping up his fly before grabbing his shirt off the counter and heading out into the main room. He had chosen a black t-shirt for today, in which he pulled over his head as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Just as he came out, it looked as though Castiel had awoken stretching his arms out wide on either side of him.

"Morning Cas," Dean smiled, walking over towards the other side of the room looking to collect his boots.

"Hello Dean," Castiel replied, frowning somewhat as he looked about at his suspicious surroundings. Glancing under the covers at his nudity, Castiel swallowed hard before wrapping the bed sheet around his waist in which to conceal himself from Dean. "I," he stuttered hesitantly, "I should bathe."

Dean watched as the angel moved quickly towards the bathroom, smiling to himself all the while as Castiel probably had no idea what had happened the night before. And as Castiel lingered momentarily in the doorway, he also smiled to himself as he remembered _every single event_.

– _FIN –_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: **So there you have it, I hope I gave you great mental images of Castiel stripping hehe. I don't know what put this idea in my head, but I gotta admit it feels nice to just write some good ol' smut from time to time xD

I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible, but I give you permission to flail me if I indeed did poorly. Anyway, I'm outta here! Thanks so much for reading, reviews are appreciated ^_^


End file.
